amor en canterlot high
by Rainbow.dash789
Summary: mane 6 y los chicos que les gustan irán a la playa donde pasaran muchas sorpresas inesperadas para todos ( soarinXrainbow dash, flashXtwilight, bigmacXfluttershy, pinkieXchesse, applejackXcaramel)
1. Chapter 1

Era un día como cualquiera en canterlot high, las 6 amigas estaban en el comedor hablando sobre la excursión que ellas habían planeado ir.

Rarity dijo - bueno chicas hay que decidir ya- y Pinkie Pie emocionada dijo - yo digo que vallamos a un bosque, y contesto Rarity- uy no mucho lodo, y Twilight dijo - que tal si vamos a la playa - y todas aceptaron, Applejack dijo - si quieren yo hago las reservaciones- y todas otra es aceptaron y cuando sonó la campana las 6 amigas se despidieron y se fueron a sus clases correspondientes.

Al día siguiente en la escuela Applejack llego un poco triste con sus amigas, ella les dijo - que creen chicas - las demás contestan - ¿qué pasa, encontraste las recreaciones? Y ella respondió- sí, dice que con internet, servicio a cuarto, gimnasio, piscina, pero... Solo es para 12 personas- ellas dieron un suspiro y se quedaron en silencio hasta que Pinkie Pie dijo - y que tal si invitamos un chico por cada una - las demás se sonrojaron leve y aceptaron menos Rainbow Dash y dijo - pero... - y las demás la interrumpieron gritándole - Rainbow !- y ella contesto - bueno, bueno, no se enojen- y las 6 se fueron.

Al día siguiente era jueves y ellas ya tenían que invitar a los demás.

En la entrada Twilight le dijo a todas - ¿ya saben a quién invitar?- y las demás respondieron que no , Rarity dijo - que tal ... Si invitamos a los que nos gustan para hacerlo más interesante- tímidamente dijeron que si, todas menos Applejack y Rainbow Dash y ellas dijeron - que pasa si no nos gusta alguien - y Pinkie dijo - oh vamos chicas debe haber alguien, hasta Fluttershy le gusta alguien - ante este comentario Fluttershy bajo la cara y se sonrojo y todas las demás dijeron - enserio!?- y ella dijo - bueno si pero no se lo digan a nadie- y esta Rarity le pregunto - y quien es el afortunado? - y ella contesto muy bajito - big mac - Applejack le dijo - no te preocupes terrón de azúcar, creo que Big Mac había dicho algo también sobre ti pero no lo escuche bien - y Pinkie dijo - ok, volviendo al tema, Applejack! Debe haber alguien - Pinkie se acercó hacia ella mirándola a los ojos y dijo - bingo! Vas a invitar a ... Caramel - Applejack se puso roja y dijo - bueno, se me hace guapo pero nada más! - y después Pinkie volteo a bar a Rainbow con una mirada asesina y dijo - faltas tú - cuando de pronto sonó la campana y Pinkie dijo - no hemos terminado, hablamos en el comedor - las 6 amigas se fueron a sus clases.

Rainbow se fue a la clase de física, minutos después de que había iniciado la clase siente que alguien la llama, voltea y ve a Soarin, un chico alto, con ojos esmeralda y también uno de sus mejores amigos, él le pedía un lápiz, se lo dio y él le dice - gracias dashie !- ella se sonroja porque le atraía un poco pero nadie lo notaba.

Después de unas horas la 6 amigas ya estaban en el comedor, Pinkie le dice a Rainbow- yo sé que alguien te gusta- ella se lo dice mirando con unos ojos de asesina, después esta Rainbow le contesta - claro que no!- después de pura casualidad se acerca Soarin y le dice a Rainbow- hola!, se me olvido regresarte el lápiz - y él le acerca el lápiz, ella lo toma, se sonroja y le dice nerviosa - a... Sí, no te preocupes - y después él se va. Las demás amigas voltean a ver a Rainbow con cara de asombro y Pinkie le dice levantando las cejas - y... Qué tal el ?- Rainbow se sonroja y le dice - que te pasa! Aparte solo me devolvió mi lápiz - y Rarity le dice- pero te atrae, no ? - y Rainbow le dice recargando su cabeza con su mano y viéndolo - pues es un chico alto con ojos verdes, con cabello azul y una sonrisa linda y ... Espera lo dije o lo pensé ? - y todas le dicen - lo dijiste y si te gusta! - Rainbow se sonrojo y dijo - pues si un poco, pero no lo digan porque arruinarían mi reputación.

Twilight dijo - muy bien chicas, terminando el descanso todas vamos por nuestro chico, lo invitamos, y en la salida todos incluyendo a nuestra pareja nos ponemos de acuerdo en la salida - todas aceptaron la misión y se fueron.

CON RARITY Y FANCY PANTS

A Rarity le gustaba Fancy Pants, pues también era elegante. Ella fue a su salón, pues él se encontraba también ahí, se acercó Rarity y le dijo - hola Fancy Pants!, me preguntaba si estas libre desde el sábado hasta el próximo viernes?- y él le dijo - claro, adónde vamos? - y ella contesto- pues vamos a ser 6 chicas y 6 chicos y vamos a ir a la playa- él dijo - si claro - e ella dijo - bueno, nos vemos en la salida para confirmar - y los 2 se despidieron.

CON PINKIE Y CHEESE SANDWICH

Pinkie iba dando saltos hacia Cheese y le dijo - hola! Quieres venir a la playa casi toda una semana con unos amigos? Y él dijo - si claro porque no - y ella le dijo - bueno nos vemos en la salida - y él dijo - ok - y ella - oki doki - y se fueron.

CON TWILIGHT Y FLASH SENTRY

Ella va al estudio de música y pregunta por él, y cuando lo ve le dice - hola! Te quería invitar a la playa esta semana ya que estamos de vacaciones y estar con unos amigos - él dijo - si claro -

Y ella le dijo - ok te veo en la salida - y él dijo - ok - y ella se fue.

CON APPLEJACK Y CARAMEL

Applejack fue con él y le dijo - hola! Quieres venir a la playa estas vacaciones ? - y él le dijo - si claro porque no - y ella le dijo - muy bien, te veo en la salida- y él dijo - ok - y Applejack se fue.

CON FLUTTERSHY Y BIG MAC

Fluttershy va con él y le dice tímidamente - hola, no quiero molestar ni nada pero me preguntaba si quieres ir a la playa estas vacaciones ? - y él le dijo - eeyup- bueno nos vemos en la salida - y él le dijo - eeyup- y Fluttershy se fue.

CON RAINBOW DASH Y SOARIN

Rainbow Dash se iba acercando a la distraída porque estaba pensando : _que le digo? Que le digo? _Cuandode repente choca con alguien y se cae y dice - auch- mira arriba y ve que es Soarin _y _ella le dice - a ti te quería ver- Soarin con un leve sonrojo en la cara porque a él le gustaba Rainbow ( igual que todos los demás les gustaban las que los invitaron XD) y él le dice - a mí? - y ella le contesta - sí, te quiero invitar a la playa estas vacaciones con unos amigos y no sé si puedes ir - y él le contesto - si claro - y ella le dijo - ok te veo en la salida - y se fue.

Todas las amigas se envían el mensaje de que los chicos aceptaron y que reserven la casa.

En la salida cada chica esta con su invitado y se reúnen, Twilight dice - ok chicos mañana es el último día de clases y nos vamos a ir a la playa los 12, así que tráiganse sus cosas mañana porque saliendo de la escuela nos vamos , ok?- y todos se fueron a sus casas a prepararse.

Al día siguiente todos estaban emocionados. Pasaron y pasaron muchas horas hasta que toco el timbre y ya se iban.

Los 12 se reunieron y tomaron el camión que los iba a llevar. Al llegar a la casa se repartieron los cuartos, uno de chicos y otro de chicas. Ya era de noche cuando llegaron y todos se fueron a los cuartos.

EN EL CUARTO DE CHICAS

Las 6 estaban ahí platicando y de pronto Pinkie dice - oigan y si hacemos un reto? - todas le dijeron - cómo? - y Pinkie dijo - si bobitas, un desafío, les párese ? - y todas aceptaron y preguntaron cuál era el reto y cuál era el premio, Pinkie dijo - quien logre estos días hacerse novia del chico que le gusta gana y el premio es que las perdedoras le hagan todas las tareas de 2 meses - todas se sonrojaron y Fluttershy dijo tímidamente - y si mejor nada más un beso? - y Pinkie dijo - ok, si logran un beso 1 semana y si logran un noviazgo 2 meses , les párese ? - todas sonrojadas aceptaron el reto y se fueron a dormir.

continuara


	2. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX" style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%;"Al día siguiente las chicas se levantaron primero, ellas recordaron el reto y Rainbow dijo - que tal si nos ponemos los bikinis y vamos al cuarto de los chicos y los invitamos a ir a la playa - todas se rieron y aceptaron, 7 minutos después ya estaban listas y " sexys ", fueron al cuarto, posaron y dijeron con voz sensual - chicos!, nos acompañan al mar? - los chicos se despertaron y cuando vieron a las chicas, se sonrojaron y se quedaron boca abierta , ellas salieron del cuarto y en un dos por tres salieron los chicos ya con traje de baño, en la planta baja Rarity le dijo Applejack - ya no entendí, dijiste que tenían servicio a cuarto pero... Estamos en una casa- y ella le contesto - si tenemos ese servicio lo que pasa es que nosotros llamamos al hotel y lo traen,ósea la casa es parte del hotel- y todas entendieron, cuando bajaron los chicos ya listos para irse al mar, las chicas ya estaban por salir, ellos las siguieron./spanbr / Los 12 ya estaban en la playa, las chicas se dijeron en secreto - hay que asolearnos- ellas fueron a una parte donde estaba solo, extendieron unas toallas y las 6 se acostaron y se pusieron bloqueador, por otro lado los chicos estaban rojos y / Minutos después ellas se pararon y fueron al mar, los chicos las siguieron, estuvieron jugando cada / Al rato de un tiempo todos salieron y se dirigieron a la caso ya con hambre, llegaron y fueron a bañ / EN EL CUARTO DE LOS CHICOSbr / Todos estaban felices, Cheese suspiro y dijo - no son hermosas?- los demás suspiraron y dijeron que si, al término de un rato ellos ya estaban listos pero antes de salir Flash dijo - esperen!- y los demás dijeron - que pasa? - y el dijo - no se dan cuenta, ellas intentan atraernos - y este Soarin dijo - pues lo están logrando - y Big Mac dijo - eeyup - y este Flash dijo - pues hay que regresarles el juego, miren ay que hacer lo mismo, dejarlas impresionadas, que se pongan rojas y todo lo demás - todos estuvieron de acuerdo, después este Caramel dijo - hay que intentar besarlas, no creen? - y todos / Ellos bajaron y vieron a las chicas con unas playeras escotadas y shorts, lo cual ellos se sonrojaron, Flash sacudió la cabeza y les dijo en secreto que no cayeran en la trampa, y este Fancy Pants dijo - vamos a ordenar comida, no creen? - y tos aceptaron, Fluttershy llamo y pidió el / En 30min. Ya estaba el desayuno listo. Todos comieron y terminaron, los chicos fueron rápido a ver la tele, pues habían dicho que iban a pasar una película de / Las chicas todavía estaban en el comedor y Rarity dijo en secreto - oigan, y un tal si nos sentamos a lado de ellos y fingimos que nos da miedo o frío, como ustedes quieran pero el punto es que nos abrasen, ok? - y esta Twilight dijo - ok pero vimos en orden, cada 10 min. Cada una -y todas aceptaron después dijo otra es Twilight - muy bien Applejack tu primero, depues esta Rarity, después esta Fluttershy, después Pinkie, después Rainbow y por ultimo yo, ok?- las amigas otra ves / Las 6 amigas fueron con los chicos y sentándose muy cerca de / Después de una media hora Twilight discretamente le guiñó un ojo a Applejack. Ella empezó a temblar lo que hizo que este Caramel le preguntara - quieres que vaya por una cobija? - y ella le contesto - no quiero molestarte - y el dijo que no había problema y fue por la cobija. Cuando regreso, el tapo a los 2 haciendo que quedaran acurrucados y juntos, Applejack le guiño el ojo a / Diez minutos después, Rarity tomo la mano de Fancy Pants haciendo que el se sonrojara y sonriera y la abrasara, ella le guiño un ojo a / Otros 10 min. Fluttershy se tapo la cara con el hombro de Big Mac y dijo - no te preocupes, no va a pasar nada- el la tomo y la abrazo y los 2 se pusieron rojos, después paso el guiño hacia / 10 min. Después, Pinkie de la nada abrazo a Cheese haciendo que se sonrojara y también la abrazara, después le guiño el ojo a / 9 min. Después Rainbow pensó: que hago, que hago, yo no se de amor. Después de un minuto ella se fue según quedando dormida cayendo en el pecho de Soarin, el volteo a verla, sonrío y la abrazo, Rainbow abrió rápido los ojos y le guiño a Twilight y se durmió realmente porque ella estaba / Otra ves otros 10 minutos era el turno de Twilight, ella tomo la mano de Flash y le dijo - gracias por estar con migo- Flash le dijo que no había problema y sonrí / Al término de la película todos se pararon excepto Soarin y Rainbow porque estaban dormidos y abrazados, los demás los dejaron solos y se fueron a visitar el / Después de un rato Rainbow se despertó y vio que estaban abrazados Soarin y ella, se sonrojo y pensó: esta es mi oportunidad. Ella se fue acercando a los labios de Soarin, le dio un beso largo, en el beso el se despertó viendo a Rainbow besarlo, el continuo el beso y por falta de aire los 2 se separaron, el dijo - no sabia que te gustaba - Rainbow dijo - cállate tonto, aparte me hiciste ganar una semana sin tarea - el se puso triste y Rainbow dijo - pero también me gustas y mucho - y el retomando el animo dijo - tu también me gustas mucho - los 2 se volvieron a besar apasionadamente ( raro de ella XD ) por la tentación de ellos 2, el la cargo y la llevo a su cuarto, ahí estaban los 2 en la cama besándose, Dash empezó quitarse su blusa rápidamente mientras seguían besándose, Soarin la ayudo a quitársela y después el se quitó su camisa, el la empezó a acariciar su espalda, ella su pecho y continuaron besá / Al cabo de un rato ellos terminaron uno encima del otro y viéndose a los ojos, Soarin rompiendo el silencio dijo - te eh dicho que tus ojos son hermosos - ella se sonrojo y le dijo - tu crees? - y el dijo - si, unos hermosos ojos magenta- ella lo beso y le dijo - tu también tienes unos hermosos ojos esmeralda - y se volvieron a besar, se separaron y el dijo - se que vamos muy rápido pero la verdad siempre te eh amado y no te quisiera perder nunca porque tu eres todo para mi y si no estas tu mi vida no tendría sentido - Rainbow quería llorar porque nunca le habían dicho tales cosas tan bonitas y ella dijo - aghh, ya me hiciste ponerme sentimental - y el dijo - entonces me harías el chico mas feliz del mundo aceptándome como tu novio? - ella lo beso y le dijo que / Cuando escucharon que sus amigos llegaban los 2 rápidamente se separaron, se vistieron y Soarin le dijo en voz baja - corre, ve a tu cuarto, no vayan a sospechar - ella aceptó y se fue al / En la plante baja la 5 amigas miraron que no estaba Rainbow ni Soarin en el sillón, había cosas tiradas, ellas se voltearon a ver sospechando de que ella había ganado la apuesta y corrieron arriba, los chicos subieron tambié / EN EL CUARTO DE LAS CHICASbr / Todas empujaron la puerta lo que hizo que Rainbow se asustara, ella dijo - chicas no hay necesidad de aventarse, por cierto adonde fueron?- ellas dijeron - a visitar el lugar, PERO USTEDES QUE HICIERON? - Rainbow dijo - pues nos levantamos y nos dijimos que nuestros amigos no nos despertaron y después subimos, porque preguntan?- todas suspiraron y dijeron aliviadas - no nada -br / EN EL CUARTO DE LOS CHICOS ( al mismo tiempo que las chicas)br / Cheese le dio unos suaves codazos a Soarin diciéndole - y... La besaste? - Soarin sonrojado dijo - em... No porque pensarías eso - y contesto Flash- pues porque a ti te gusta y ... Estuvieron solos y... Pues ya sabes, estaban abrazados - y Soarin nervioso dijo - y... Eso que solo fue un accidente - los chicos sospecharon de el y se dijeron entre ellos - ay que hacer lo mismo que el porque obviamente en ese tiempo que nosotros nos fuimos de seguro la beso - y todos aceptaron y crearon un plan, lo iba a decir por las buenas o por las malas, ellos se fueron acercando a Soarin por detrás y...br / Continuará/p 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola soy 789 y lo siento si me tarde mucho en actualizar pero tenía cosas que hacer...  
Bueno aquí esta la continuación porque PRINCESARAINBOWDASH ME OBLIGO A HACERLO! Pero la quiero mucho XD  
Bueno espero que les guste aunque esta muy corto  
**  
... Le taparon la boca y lo amarraron en una silla, le estaban haciendo cosquillas mientras decían - dinos Soarin, que hiciste con Rainbow- el se negaba, pues sabia que Dash no quería que supieran que son novios.  
EN EL CUARTO DE LAS CHICAS  
las chicas estaban hablando hasta que dijo Rainbow- oyen eso, creo que tienen problemas ahí adentro - las 6 corrieron al cuarto y cuando entraron vieron a Soarin que lo estaban " torturando ", las chicas decían que pararan pero ellos no les hacían caso, Rainbow harta de eso grito muy fuerte - Basta! - los chicos pararon y dijeron - entonces tu dinos lo que hiciste con el - y ella miró a Soarin que le estaba diciendo con la cabeza " no", ella se volteo y dijo - nada, solo nos subimos ,ya que algunos no nos despertaron ! - todos guardaron silencio y después dijo Twilight - muy bien todos menos Soarin y Rainbow se bajan a la sala - todos hicieron caso y bajaron  
, Twilight fue la ultima en salir y le guiño un ojo a Rainbow, pues ella sabia que hicieron algo mas. Cuando salió Twilight cerro la puerta, Rainbow estaba nerviosa por lo de Twilight y fue a desamarrar a Soarin, el dijo - gracias por salvarme - ella dijo mientras lo desamarraba - no hay problema pero trata de ser mas discreto - el se paro y la beso, ella se quedó inmóvil, se separaron y Rainbow dijo sonrojada - bueno, hay que bajarnos, no vayan a sospechar otra ves-  
Bajaron y los demás los estaban esperando, todos ahí los miraron y se empezaron a secretear.  
Fancy Pants dijo - bueno creo que seria mejor que nos vallamos a la playa, no creen? - todos aceptaron y fueron a cambiarse.  
Cuando llegaron a la playa, era ya un poco tarde y el mar era tranquilo y sereno, las chicas extendieron sus toallas en la arena y se quedaron viendo el atardecer, mientras que los chicos se quedaron con la cara de WTF!? Y se dijeron entre ellos - pero que hacen?! Pensé que nos íbamos a divertir - y entonces Cheese dijo emocionado - que tal si las cargamos uno cada una y las aventamos al mar pero tiene que ser sorpresa, como una misión spia a si que shhhhhhhh! - los chicos se fueron detrás de ellas sigilosamente, se miraron entre si, asintieron y corrieron a ellas, las agarraron de por detrás, ellas gritaron del susto y intentaban soltarse pero no pudieron y para ese entonces ya era demasiado tarde porque ya las estaban aventando hacia el mar, ellas se sorprendieron y se fueron contra ellos y estuvieron jugando hasta la noche pero cada vez más se oscurecía y no se veía nada.  
Pinkie, Twilight, Rainbow, Fluttershy y Rarity seguían jugando con los chicos pero Applejack se dijo a si misma - yo voy a ganar, cueste lo que cueste y se acercó a " Caramel " por detrás para que no la viera pero lo que no se daba cuenta es que era Flash, se acercó lo agarro de la cara y le planto un largo y dulce beso, por lo obscuro tampoco se dio cuenta Flash y le sigue el beso, Flash subió su mano a su cabeza pero en cuento sintió una coleta rápidamente se separaron y dijo - Applejack!? - ella abrió los ojos muy grandes al reconocer la voz de Flash y también dijo su nombre, los dos estaban impacta dos por dar ese beso no correspondido, después de unos segundo Applejack sacudió la cabeza y dijo - perdón, perdón... Pensé que... Eras... Caramel- y Flash dijo - yo también lo siento pensé que eras Twilight- los dos se sentían incómodos hasta que los asusto Twilight- oigan! Que están haciendo? - los dos gritaron y llamó la atención de los demás y todos se les quedaron viendo, Applejack dijo - es que...

**CHAN CHAN CHAN SUSPENSO!  
Habrá más besos no correspondidos?  
****Y un saludo a PRINCESARAINBOWDASH y a Adagio 5682 :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, aquí está la continuación ** **Un saludo a todas mis amigas y a los que están leyendo: 3** \- es que... vimos una medusa!- grito applejack nerviosa rainbow dash dijo confundida- eh... aquí no hay medusas applejack- applejack más nerviosa dijo- es q-que parecía eso... y-y... la verdad no sé qué era pero... parecía peligroso- rarity decía asustada- como que peligroso, grande?, con dientes? Viscoso?- applejack dice- si! era feo y aterrador- poniendo a los demás a ver al agua y preocuparse por la descripción de su amiga -y si mejor nos vamos al hotel?- los demás asintieron y se fueron al hotel, llegando se cambiaron y bajaron a la sala. Todos estaban en silencio pues no sabían que decir hasta que pinkie se para del sillón que estaba sentanda y grita - hay que jugar un juego!- - a las 10:20 de la noche?- decía caramel viendo su reloj - si bobito, la noche es joven, les parece si jugamos a las escondidas?- decía pinkie saltando de emoción -no estamos un poco grandes para jugar eso?- decía twilight un poco extrañada -qué?! LOS…JUEGOS…SON…PARA…TODOS- pinkie decía mientras se acercaba a twilight lentamente -bueno bueno jugaremos a las escondillas – dice applejack Todos se juntan en un círculo para haber ¨zapatito blanco¨( ninguno es blanco XD) -zapatito blanco zapatito azul, dime cuántos años tienes tú?...- dic fluttershy y así se pasa hasta que quedan twilight y big mac, van contando y se sale big mac -aaaaaahh yo no quería contar- dice twilight cruzando los brazos -hay ya no llores y voltéate- dice pinkie – okay vas a contar 25 lentas y ya nos buscas okay?- - okay- decía twilight de mala gana -1…2…3…4…5…- contaba twilight mientras todos corrían a esconderse CON FLUTTERSHY Fluttershy corrió al sótano y se puso detrás de una caja cuando alguien queta la caja haciendo que fluttershy grite y se tape los ojos -Tranquila no te hare daño- dice big mac -ah… eres tú, ven escóndete aquí- mientras se arrimaba -gracias- dice big mac mientras se acomoda Por sorpresa quedaron muy juntos haciendo que se sonrojaran y se quedaran viendo a los ojos, se fueron acercando lentamente, big mac puso su mano en su nuca acercándola mas para besarla y pues ya la besa MIENTRAS CON PINKIE Iba saltando hacia las recamaras, llega y se pone debajo de una cama mientras espera a que termine twilight de contar MIENTRAS CON RARITY Iba buscando un lugar que no estuviera sucio o con polvo -muy sucio- iba diciendo –muy polvoso, muy antiguo – iba pasando por cada lugar MIENTRAS CON RAINBOW DASH

Corrió hacia el armario de la sala y se metió ahí, pero lo que no se dio cuenta es que estaba soarin también escondido ahí entonces, cuando se hizo para atrás rainbow soarin se quejo -hey cuidado- dice sorprendido

-ups. Lo siento no sabia que estabas aquí - dice rainbow

-bueno ahora hay que acomodarnos si que no queremos que nos encuentre esta twilight

-okay- dice rainbow acomodándose

Al final quedaron juntos viéndose ( como flutter y big mac XD) soarin se acerco a sus labios y la beso

-Aaah tenia que hacer eso – decía satisfecho

-A que te refieres?- pregunto rainbow confundida por el comentario de el

-mira yo te amo muchísimo y es un sufrimiento estar tan cerca de ti y no comportarme como tu novio que soy, entonces es un sufrimiento por que quiero pasar cada segundo con la chica mas hermosa y que amo- diciendo decepcionado

-awwwww, eso fue lo mas tierno y… cursi /: que me han dicho, sabes eres un amor – diciendo conmovida

\- lo sé, nadie se resiste a soarin- dice presumiendo

-eres un idiota- dice mientras sonríe y roda los ojos

-no… soy TU idiota – dice mientras se acerca a ella y le da un profundo beso

MIENTRAS QUE CON FANCY

Va buscando un lugar y ve uno perfecto, sin suciedad ni nada perjudicador, corre hacia allá pero por des fortuna llega al mismo tiempo rarity, se quedan viendo sin saber que decir o quien se quedara con el lugar

-te parece si lo compartimos mi lady – dice fancy inclinándose hacia rarity

-okay mi lord- decía riéndose los dos se acomodaron y empezaron a platicar

MIENTRAS CON CHEESE

( ya me dio flojera de decir lo que están haciendo los demás asi que )

Cheese se metio a un baúl

MIENTRAS CON APPLEJACK

Se escondio en la cocina con caramel

MIENTRAS CON FLASH

Se puso atrás de twilight

REGRESANDO CON TWILIGHT

-24…. Y 25, listos o no, no me importa voy por ustedes – grito twilight pero alguien le tapa los ojos y la besa, después la deja de besar toca la pared

-ya me salve!- dice flash

-oye! Eso no es justo, me distrajiste- dice twilight

-hay ya solo ve a buscar a los demás- le dice sonriendo y después la besa

Twilight fue a buscar, primero encontró a rarity y a fancy, después se salvaron rainbow y soarin, después pinkie espanto a twilight agarrándola de los pies y se fue corriendo para salvarse, paso lo mismo con cheese, la espanto y se salvoy después fue a la cocina y encontró a caramel y después a applejack

-listo, ahora solo me faltan fluttershy y big mac- dice twilight satisfecha por su ¨buen ¨trabajo

-ahora donde estarán?- dice twilight mirado a todos lados

-no será sorpresa que estén juntos, ellos dos están enamorados- dice caramel mientras todos asientan con la cabeza

-y si están en el sotano?- dice fancy

-tienes razón ahí deben estar, ese fue el unico lugar que no revise- dice twilight

Todos van bajando las escaleras hacia el sótano cuando de repente pasa un sismo de 5.8 y todos se asustan porque estaban en las escaleras y se movían bruscamente y suben rápido pero por el movimiento se cierra la puesta y se atasca

CON FLUTERSHY Y BIG MAC

( antes del sismo)

Se seguían besando ( los muy pillos ) y se separan rápido por el sismo y corren a la puesta pero por sorpresa se cierra y se atasca ( esto es al mismo tiempo que los otros ) -ayuda!- gritan fluttershy y big mac tratando de abrir la puerta

-los demás les dice atreves de la puerta- tranquilos, hay que esperar que el sismo pase-

\- bueno mientras….REPLIEGUENSE!- gritaba histérica rarity

3 MINUTOS DESPUES

.que bueno que ya paso el sismo- dice applejack aliviada

-ahora hay qu ver como vamos a ayudar a ellos 2- dice caramel

-voy a intentar-dice flash

Intento con todas sus fuerzas de girar la perilla pero en una de esas se rompe la perilla

-oh oh – dice flash mirando la perilla

Continuara….

**Okay este es un poquito mas largo, dejen sus review XD **

**¿ que quieren que pase? ¿ quieren una escena lemon **(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)?

**XD ****espero que les alla gustado**

**Chaao XD **


End file.
